


for one day only

by paxamnights



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxamnights/pseuds/paxamnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Dewees sees him he doubles over laughing. Then, when he catches his breath, he looks at Frank again and redoes the entire process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for one day only

**Author's Note:**

> a very lame disney au thats only sort of gay sorry to disappoint

"You have got to be fucking joking."

Brian does not appear to be joking. In fact, he looks even less unamused than usual.

"Where's Jamia?"

"Stomach bug."

"Lindsey?"

"Vacation."

"Audrey? Massie? Gina? Brooke?"

"Family emergency, still on her honeymoon, fired, and on maternity leav--Frank!" He can see the stress leaking off the guy now, "I would never give you a job if I was not completely sure that there was no one else who could do it."

"You're asking me to be a fucking princess when I have a dick and no boobs!"

Brian slams his hands on the table and pushes himself up so quickly that Frank takes a step back himself. "I swear on this shitty fucking job that I don't get paid enough for, Frank Iero, if you don't get to the fucking princess parlor in the next twenty fucking minutes I will put you in the fucking dress and makeup my-fucking-self."

Frank gets all the way to the door before he remembers, "I have tattoos."

Brian throws his clipboard and it's a miracle it hits the door and not the back of Frank's head.

\---

Frank Iero, of the New Jersey Ieros, has been through a lot in the last few years: he'd fallen out with his rising band, moved to Florida to escape the aftermath, somehow stumbled into a decent job at Disneyworld, started dating a guy from his hometown online through some of his mother's advice that actually worked out even though he never saw him outside of Skype calls since whenever he was up there his boyfriend was elsewhere, somehow managed to keep the Disney job with all of his ridiculous tattoos and fluctuating bad attitude (as long as he doesn't show it on the outside, he's fine like all the other workers), even made some friends he doesn't mind hanging out with outside of work though the crazy schedules eliminate that happening more than once or twice a month. However, he never, ever planned on being put into a dress and heavy makeup to be seen by the fucking public all day long because every other option in the department was a fucking no show.

"This is so fucking insane," He groans as Winona and Elizabeth work the Disney magic they seem to pull out of their ass every day on his tattoos and his face. "I need a fucking raise if I pull this off."

"Don't talk." Elizabeth scowls, "And close your eyes, I'm putting on the lashes now."

Frank is almost positive that there are like, at least twenty other females who are in closer looks to Snow White before him, probably blonde but there's probably a wig lying around somewhere, too. He is also almost positive that he's not going to memorize the appropriate dialogue for the meet and greet stuff, and some kid is going to leave crying and he's going to lose his damn job and he'll never raise the money for his boyfriend to come visit or for him to go back home unless it's like, fucking Christmas or something and his mom pays for it. This makes him almost positive that today is probably going to be the worst day of his life, and he really wishes he would've gotten the coffee he so desperately needs right now.

The transformation, though, is mostly painless--he doesn't even have to shave his legs because tights, motherfucker--and the end result makes him feel a real admiration for the girls on the crew, hell, just girls in general. He guesses he can see the resemblance now, looking at a more perfected, feminine version of himself as opposed to his usual careless style, but this is still all sorts of ridiculous and he is personally going to take Jamia some soup the second he's relieved of this because the loose feeling of the dress is something he could really never get used to, ever.

He's about to turn off his phone for the day and lock it up because Snow White apparently doesn't know what that is or have fucking pockets, what the fuck, when his phone buzzes with a new text, and he smiles a tiny smile just after reading it's from his stupid boyfriend, wishing him a spooktacular day at the Haunted Mansion, which is where he usually is and loves because all he has to do is start and stop the ride and maybe give instructions every now and then. He likes the atmosphere, too, and all the rumors about it, so when it became more of his semi-regular job he was pretty content. He can see the impatience growing on Winona's face, though, so he shoot back a quick message managing to use the phrase "royal pain in the ass" before he's being escorted off to Epcot.

\---

The second Dewees sees him he doubles over laughing. Then, when he catches his breath, he looks at Frank again and redoes the entire process.

"If Snow White was a modern princess, I would be kicking your ass right now." He hisses through what feels like an awkward smile as they make their way through the crowds of people and they all turn their heads and gape at him as if they can see right through the layers of hard work the girls had been through for him. It's really weird having on lipstick, he really wants to rub it off but that would probably end very horribly for him. 

"Language, Your Highness." Dewees says in an equally chipper tone, unlocking the gate to the little outdoor area reserved for princess meets and then going to the other side to explain all the rules to the parents and children and everyone else. Frank, however, is about to break into a really gross sweat. He doesn't even get a prince to help him out, he's gotta bullshit what he knows about the classic princess from the maybe 4 times he'd seen the movie when he was in middle school since he babysat a lot then and what he'd read off the sheet from Brian, explicitly explaining what he could and could not do and say, on the way to Epcot. The story is the easy part, but the personality was something he knew girls trained months to get right. He'd barely had a full hour. He could ruin all of this by opening his mouth--oh holy shit, his voice.

He tries to signal to Dewees when he turns around by doing some very angry eyebrows so he won't let anyone in yet, but either Dewees is a jackass or he didn't understand, so he's greeted by a bright eyed, fair haired child, clutching a Snow White plushie and has snot running down her nose.

"Mommy, look!" She exclaims, pointing at Frank as if her parents are blind and have not already noticed him, "She's real! And pretty!"

Her parents smile and then look at him, expectantly and then he remember oh yeah, he should probably open his fucking lipstick covered mouth. "Uh, what is your name, little one?"

"Emelia!" She smiles widely as Frank bends to her height, because at eye level it's almost less intimidating. "My friends call me Milly, though."

"What a beautiful name!" His voice sounds so strange he hardly even recognizes that it is him. "Well, Miss Milly, would you like me to sign something for you, or would you like my good friend James to take a picture of us?"

Emelia seems to take a moment to think about this, and Frank can hear her father's camera snapping away. "Can I do both?"

"Why, of course!" He gives another probably awkward looking smile, but Emelia seems happy and so do her parents and she waves until she's out of sight and okay, maybe this isn't going to be so horrible, he thinks.

That is, until the next person in line is a teen with a face full of metal and an aura that seems to be channeling the mood of hell itself, and behind he can see a screaming toddler, a kid who looks like they've pissed their pants and the parent has yet to notice, and a group of teenager who are all saying some very vulgar things about Frank's face and body and all Frank can do is gulp and smile and hope that the day goes by fast.

\---

Surprisingly, he makes it through the first few rounds of meet and greets and the biggest hassles are almost tripping over his dress, keeping his voice just right, and ignoring the headache after hearing so much crying in a short period of time. His feet hurt so bad afterwards though it takes all of what's left of his dignity to not ask Dewees to carry him to the break room, in which he immediately grabs his phone and notices he should calls Gerard back, who never really calls in the middle of the day unless something is going on.

"Frank!" Gerard sounds very happy over the line and he's so tired but his boyfriend's voice is such a boost sometimes and he doesn't even know it. "How's your day going?"

He's got the phone cradled between his head and shoulder as he takes off his heels and Dewees says something about going to get them lunch before he needs to take him to go get touched up for the parade. "Uh, well, I don't think I've been on my feet so much in a long time."

"Do they have you on something new?" 

"Mm, temporarily I hope." He rubs under his eye carefully. "Why'd you call? Is something wrong?"

"Oh! No, I, uh, just wanted to check on you! You seemed like you were really dreading work today at the happiest place on Earth." Gerard does a really weird laugh, and Frank raises a brow at that.

"You do know you're a terrible liar, right?"

Gerard sighs, "So I've been told."

"Spill the beans, Way."

Gerard sighs again, but for a long time this time, and Frank is about to just let it go, but then he can hear the music from Main Street very faintly under his breathing and Frank covers his mouth. "No."

"I have a really big commission--"

"Oh my God--"

"--and the guy paid me half up front, and Frank, you wouldn't believe what he gave me, I'm just painting a portrait of his fucking dog--"

"--I can't believe you're fucking here--"

"--so I thought I'd surprise you but the Patrick guy said you weren't on the schedule for the Haunted Mansion, and I didn't know where else to look, so I had to call!"

"--today, today of all days!" He wants to smile and be happy and go find his stupid boyfriend and kiss him for like, the first time ever and see him for the first time ever in person since they passed each other in the hallways of high school and hold hands with him for the first time ever and have a meal with him for the first time ever, but he's in a goddamn dress and he really doesn't want Gerard to see him like this even though he knows Gerard would probably give him more compliments than anyone else and then tell him all about the struggles of women over lunch in that cute way of his. "Oh my fucking God, Gerard, could you literally just come back tomorrow? Or meet me at my apartment or something?"

"I already paid for the day, what's going on--"

"It's not what you think, I promise." He looks at himself in the mirror across the room, face painted in makeup and nails cut just so and his hair, oh god, his hair. "But in my mind, this is somehow worse."

"Frankie, you can tell me anything, you know?"

He sighs this time, "I know, it's just, I don't want you to see me like this when it's the first time I'm going to see you as my fucking boyfriend. The second time, maybe, but not now." The door opens and he can hear Dewees laughing at something and coming his way. "Look, I have to go, but if I get out of this early, I promise I'll call and we can meet and do anything you want. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I mean it's no big deal, I can check out all the stuff you see everyday, see what I'm missing." He knows he's probably hurt his feelings, but this is his pride at stake. He's actually starting to adjust to the dress, he doesn't really mind the makeup anymore, he knows that kids sometimes wait years for little moments like this with someone they believe to be the person from the movie, but this isn't something he's comfortable with, personally, and he can really respect the people who does this all the time. "Is the parade something I should try to catch?"

"Maybe," is all he says before he quickly hangs up, scowling at the burgers Dewees plops down on the table. "Dude, come on."

"One is apparently veggie, but I didn't believe it either, so I got you a salad." He says, already tearing into one.

Frank looks at the table expectantly. "And?"

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to wait on that." He shrugs, "Well, you can have my fries."

It takes all of Frank's willpower not to strangle the one guy here he might actually trust with his life.

\---

Apparently, retouching his makeup means redoing basically all of it, but he thinks he might look even better this time than before, if that's possible. The only makeup he'd ever played with was eyeliner, but he'd phased out of that a long time ago. Seeing himself like this is really making him rethink that decision. Gerard might have some he could fuck around with later.

Ugh, Gerard, he thinks as they make him change dresses, as sweet as his intentions were he must've looked so lost when Patrick told him he wasn't around. He's not even really out with anyone there, it's never come up and he's never felt inclined to share more than what was necessary. That's not to say he doesn't talk about his amazing partner all the time, but no one really thinks much of the gender neutral terms because that's generally protocol to protect those who are out and don't want to make other members uncomfortable. He hopes Gerard didn't do anything more than ask about where he was; he thinks Patrick's a pretty cool guy and he doesn't want him to dislike him for something as small as his sexual and romantic preference.

He can't really think much more about any of that, though, when they have the meeting before the parade and run through the protocol and schedule even though Frank's the only one who really needs to hear it, and then they're all being put on floats and he kind of wants to die because when he had to clean up after the parade for the first three months on the job he'd gotten more than enough of the music, but now it was actually going to be blasting and he was going to have to smile and wave through it all and how the hell do these people do this every fucking day? Or every other day, he think they get switched around sometimes, too, but still.

The sun is as big and bright as it always is, making him feel like he's going to melt off whatever they sprayed on his arms and neck to cover the tattoos and suddenly Disney is going to be a hell of a lot edgier and he will be out of there the second the parade is over. Fortunately, once he gets comfortable enough, it's easy to pretend he's absolutely fine with the dwarfs surrounding him and the burning heat that's never really bothered him in the booth of the mansion and how his smile gets a little more natural every time he locks eyes with a kid in a Snow White dress and they brighten a million times over. 

Frank knows it's almost time for him to mouth words again, but it sort of hits him that they're coming through Main Street and okay, maybe Gerard sticks out like a fucking lily in a field of roses with his bright hair on his pale skin and stupid looking glasses, near a skinny guy who looks like he could also use some sunlight and a little girl perched on his shoulders, and maybe Frank freezes up instead of even pretending to be saying the words, and maybe one or two people notice but most people are focused on everything else happening but he knows Brian is going to have a cow about it and all he can do is let his heart get caught in his throat when Gerard looks up and Frank's cheek heat up and it's not like he can tell from so far away that he's blushing all over or that it's even Frank, but his chest aches when Gerard smiles a small smile in his direction and waves, and it's suddenly easy to smile and wave at everyone else through the rest of it.

(Brian does have a cow about it and instead of canceling the rest of Frank's meet and greets, he has to actually do them. With Brian supervising. Of fucking course.)

\---

"...and everything is so expensive!" Frank has a very brief five minutes to himself while he's waiting on Brian to finish some paperwork and he's using it as wisely as he knows how to. "I hope you guys eat free."

"Something like that." Frank chuckles. "But you're liking everything?"

Gerard hums, "It's okay, I guess. It'd be better if I wasn't, y'know, with Mikey and everyone and with you instead."

"I think I have tomorrow off, so if you want to get up early and maybe come back we could--"

"We don't have to, it's your day off, I wouldn't want to--"

"--see all the good stuff and then jump in line because I fucking work here, man, I swear, that's the only perk sometimes." He smiles to himself, "Where are you headed now?"

He hears a map rustling, "Uh, Epcot? Anything I should check out?"

"Frank!" He almost drops his phone, "When was the last time you watched Snow White? No, wait, better question: when was the first cell phone made?"

"I have to go," He says shortly, ending the call before Brian takes it away and shoves it into his own pocket. "Sorry, it was--"

"I don't care." Brian is already walking towards the door. "Let's go."

So Frank trudges behind Brian with the best smile he can manage when his phone could potentially go off and his boss could answer it and suddenly his whole life is in the air and why, God, did Jamia have to forget to bring a lunch yesterday and the fucking food here and get sick enough to be out of commission for an entire day? Somehow leaving Frank to do her job? Ruining what was supposed to be a cute surprise visit from someone he's been wanting to see for forever? Possibly ending his career here in one swooping action that's not even really his fault because he wasn't trained for this?

The sun starts to go down some, though, and the kids are more tired than anything, so there's less crying and more sleepy smiling and genuine happiness being spread about, from the kids from seeing their favorite princess, the parents for having something to send to every relative and close friend, and from Frank because he doesn't have to do the parade tonight and the sooner this is over the sooner he can wipe off the gunk off his face and go home with his stupid boyfriend. But just as Brian's about to close the rope so no one else can come up, he sees a somewhat familiar head of fading red hair running towards them, screaming "Wait!", but Brian's already locking it by the time they get there and he can really see Gerard from where he is, sweaty and red in the face from sprinting, looking disappointed as Brian has to turn him away, and he watches him walk back to the skinny guy and the little girl who bursts into tears and Frank's heart sort of breaks and he knows that somehow this is his fault but he has to keep smiling and acting like he's fine through the last group of people though he knows his concern is showing because Brian apologizes to a few people because Frank's just not in it anymore.

"I would fire you if you hadn't done such a decent job on something so last minute." Brian tells him as they're walking back to the lounge. "I'll pay you a day's worth of what the princesses get paid."

"Thanks." He yawns into his hand. "I think."

Brian stops him before he can go in the back and change. "So who was the guy?"

"I--" He hopes he's not blushing, "He's just a friend."

"Uh huh." Brian fishes out Frank's cell phone, pressing the home screen and waving it so he can see all the missed calls and texts, mostly from Gerard. "So this Gerard guy who's just your friend--you must be really close to have such cute nicknames for each other in texts--he's not the one who was late for Snow White like these texts imply?"

"Brian--"

"Or the reason that you got all gloomy on the last few guests?"

Frank half smiles, "That was more your fault for not letting them in and me having to hear his niece crying as they went elsewhere."

"He still in the park?"

He shrugs. "He should be? He'd be staying with me, and he doesn't have a key, so--"

Brian tosses him the phone. "Tell him to bring the girl to the parade."

"I thought you said--"

"Frank." Brian tone is very terse. "I'm trying to do a nice thing here."

"...okay..."

\---

"He's going to see me!"

Brian rolls his eyes, "That's not really the point, but yes, he will."

There's already a huge crowd out because no one really likes missing the parades if they don't have to, and when everyone sees Snow White being bustled around by a guy with a clipboard and another guy with arms like guns, it's sure to cause a little commotion. "Do you see them?"

"It's dark, Brian, I can barely see ahead of me."

"He's supposed to be under a streetlamp, Frank, if you told him to be under one."

"I don't know if you noticed, but there's a billion street lamps out here."

Bob, who Brian only recruited because it's not really a good idea for a princess to be wander around in a huge uncontrolled crowd like this, points to the opposite side of the sidewalk. "Is that the guy?"

"Is being a taller motherfucker as great as it seems to be?" Frank doesn't really give a crap about character right now when Gerard is in his line of sight. "Oh my god, how do I look?"

Bob doesn't even look at him, "Like a damn princess, let's hustle."

Gerard is the first one in the group to look up, quirking a brow at him but he's not supposed to be Frank's focus right now, the little brunette with the gaping mouth in front of him is. "Well, hello there, Noelle."

"How do you know my name?" She's smiling so wide Frank can't help but smile back.

"Well, a friend of your uncle told me how much you wanted to meet with me, so after I cleaned up after all the dwarves, I thought I would come visit you and ask you a very important question, Miss Noelle."

Her eyes are twinkling like the way Gerard's seem to over the shitty webcam. "What?"

"Would you like to be an honorary princess tonight and take my place in the parade?"

The squeal and hug and chorus of yes he gets from her is probably the second best feeling he'll ever have. He lets Brian takes her and Mikey on back to the princess parlor, meeting eyes with Gerard for what feels like the very first time all day even if he knows it's not. "Hello, Mister Gerard."

"Hello, Miss Snow." He smiles, rocking on the heels on his shoes. "So a friend of mine sent you, hm?"

Frank nods, because if he smiles any wider he's scared his face will rip. "He said he was very sorry about missing out on our wonderful kingdom with you, but he hopes that this and maybe a very special dinner will make up for it."

"You can tell him that he didn't need to pull those kind of strings, but I do appreciate it and I know that Noelle and Mikey do as well." His smile falls briefly, "I just hope I get to see him before the fireworks."

"Well, you never know. We are in one of the most magical places on Earth." Bob clears his throat, "I do believe I have to get back to my home, though. The dwarves aren't really good if they're left alone for too long. It was very nice to meet you, Gerard."

"And you, Snow." Frank's already turned away when he hears Gerard call, "Can you tell my friend I think they look very beautiful tonight?"

And if Frank blushes and sort of stumbles into Bob's back, he can blame it on the heels and the heat.

\---

The second Frank is back in his street clothes he takes off, determined to get back before the fireworks go off without getting stuck in the parade crowd, which is really a hassle in itself. Sure, he nearly knocks over a few kids and has a few not so nice words thrown at him, but when he gets to run right into Gerard's arms and get picked up off the ground, he thinks everything about today was worth it. "Oh my god, I love you so much."

"You were Snow White all day and were too embarrassed to tell me?" Gerard sets him back on the ground, though he doesn't really let go of him and Frank really doesn't want him to. 

"It was an emergency thing and I didn't--that shouldn't have been your first impression of me."

"Frank, that's your job, I'm not gonna judge you on that." He's so sincere it hurts. "You really didn't need to spoil Noelle like that either, but I think you're in Mikey's good graces again,"

Frank chuckles, "I wasn't before?"

"You blew me off today in his mind," Gerard rolls his eyes. "I knew there was something, just couldn't figure it out. But I guess you dropped hints in your own way. You really did look amazing."

"Makeup helps." He rests his weight on him, locking their fingers together. "Hey, G, you ever watched a Disney princess movie?"

"Well, duh."

"You remember what happens at the end?"

"I--Oh."

Frank can barely hear the fireworks over the ones going off inside of him when he gets to kiss his boyfriend for the very first time (and not anywhere near the last time) in the happiest place on Earth. He is almost positive that today might have not been the worst day of his life, that he might get a small bonus, that Brian actually doesn't hate him, and that maybe some wishes do come true.

Also, he really needs to take Jamia some soup.


End file.
